


Sharing

by DEvadne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEvadne/pseuds/DEvadne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is not Lucius's 'son'...then what is he? and how does this affect Harry and his recent inheritance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Family Secret

"POTTER, are you done with breakfast yet!" shouted Vernon Dursley at the seventh year student. During the summer before the wizard's seventh year, Vernon had decided to start punishing the boy again. He basically went back to the treatment he had used before anyone knew Harry was a wizard. The only difference was that he wasn't under the stairs, and Vernon had started beating him. Fudge had stupidly bound Harry's wand so he wouldn't be able to do magic during the summer until he graduated. This had only served as more encouragement for Vernon to start beating Harry.

Sporting a black eye, a bruised cheek, a busted lip, and a sprained wrist, Harry walked into the living room with a tray of three plates filled to the brim with breakfast.

"Here you go, Uncle Vernon." Harry said under his breath as he put down the tray. The tortured boy barely had time to stand up straight before he was punched his previously un-bruised cheek.

"What took you so long? Do you expect us to starve?" Vernon said with some mirth in his voice. Harry shook his head and walked out of the room, into the garden. He started pruning the rose bushes.

* * *

 

"Happy Birthday, Draco!" shouted Lucius. They were celebrating Draco's sixteenth birthday. For some reason Dumbledore had insisted that Draco come to Hogwarts a year early when he was first starting. The old headmaster had noticed that Draco exceeded most of his friends in primary school, so he started his first year at ten years old, unlike most students who started at eleven. Even with being the youngest in his grade, he was one of the smartest kids in said grade. If it weren't for Hermione and a few Ravenclaws, then he would surpass his entire year.

A few seconds after Draco blew out his candles, an owl came through the window that looked as if it were from the Ministry. It dropped the letter on the table, plucked the 'D' from Draco's name off the cake, and flew away.

"Hey, that bloody bird took the 'D'. The 'D' was supposed to be for me!"

"Draco, just read the letter."

"Ah, yes, the letter that the cake frosting-stealing bird dropped on the table. Where is said letter?"

"It's right next to the cake, Drake. Who's it fr—" Lucius stopped before he could finish the question. He saw the seal and instantly knew whom it was from. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Father, what's wrong?"

"Just read the damn letter."

"It looks like it's from mum," Draco said in a hoarse whisper as he saw the seal on the back. It said: "The one and only NBM." Narcissa had died during Draco's sixth year. They were still getting over the loss of the woman.

"Draco, just open it." Lucius already knew that the letter Draco was just beginning to open contained the truth about him. He guessed that Narcissa had written this letter in case she didn't make it until Draco gained his inheritance.

* * *

 

"POTTER, there's a bloody owl knocking on the window. If you don't send it off within thirty seconds, I will be forced to shoot it." Harry ran across the house and through the living room towards the window. He opened the window and the owl swooped up to Harry's room.

"If you don't get that bloody thing out of this house, I will be forced to hurt you." if what he had already done to Harry wasn't hurting him, he didn't want to know what was. The poor boy bounded up the stairs before Vernon could touch him.

"Whose bloody bird are you?" Harry asked the eagle owl as he opened the letter. He looked at the crest on the envelope, "of course it would be the Malfoy's who are trying to kill me. Why are they sending me anything in the first place?" Harry asked himself, since the owl had flown out his open window. He cautiously opened the envelope and took out the letter.

 

* * *

 

_Dearest Draco,_

_If you are receiving this letter, then I have passed away. I don't know how long ago it was, but I want you to accept it and be happy with your life. You are also getting this letter because it's your 16th birthday. I wish you the happiest birthday and hope it's a good one._

_I actually wrote this letter to tell you the truth about who you are. When Lucius and I first married, we found out that I could not be impregnated. We really wanted a child, so we decided to ask for the help of your godfather, Severus. He helped us gain information on, and create, a Cloning Potion. You, my dearest Draco, are a clone of Lucius._

_After we had made the potion, and you, the clone child, started growing, we saw that the book we found the potion in said something about Veelas in fine, fine print. After magnifying the print we saw that it said something along of the lines of this: 'If cloning Veela who did not gain his/her inheritance before he/she turned 16, when the clone turns 16, both the clone and original person will gain inheritance, and have to search for a mate. If the original is already married, then he/she won't feel the pull to his/her mate as much as the clone. Being basically the same person, the original and clone will have the same mate.'_

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I had hoped that Lucius would have told you before you got this letter but I highly doubt he has._

_Another thing: I know you don't like sharing, but if you're okay with it, then let your father interact with your mate. If only one of you interact with said mate, then whichever one of you hasn't will die. I am sorry to tell you this._

_I love you son. I love you and your father very much._

_Love, your mother, who misses you dearly,_

_Nacrassa Black-Malfoy._

"How could you not tell me?"

"I just couldn't bring myself to. I am truly sorry."

"I bet if mum hadn't written this letter, you would have let me go after _our_ mate, and you would have died while I was happy them. You wouldn't have told me that I am your clone. You wouldn't have said a bloody thing."

"I just wanted you to be happy. I know that we'll both need to mate, but you don't like sharing. I know you don't, don't even try to deny it. I had a good life, and seeing you happy with your mate, even if it was also making me miserable at the same time, would make me happy. I would have died a happy man."

"YOU WOULD NOT HAVE DIED HAPPY, AND YOU KNOW IT! You said it yourself, you would be miserable just knowing that I have our mate, and you can't have him or her. Can you figure out if they're a male or female?"

"I don't know about that last part. I guess you're right. I think that you should talk to Sev though, because he'll be able to make a potion that can dull your Veela senses. By midnight tonight, you will have your full powers and have to find your mate. Your mate has a special smell, and since your sense of smell is heightened, it would be heard not to find him or her, if he or she were in the room with you. You can also ask Sev if there is a potion that could tell you if it's a man or a woman."

"I have to think about this. Call me down when people start coming. I'll talk to Sev after the party. Wait, why don't you talk to Sev? I mean, you've known him forever, and he is like your brother."

"Sev and I had a little row, and now he won't give me my potions for dimming my powers. I hope he'll still give you yours." Draco nodded in understanding and left. The cake, which now read 'Happy Birthday raco!' was left untouched except for the missing 'D' as Lucius left the room also.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to the 16th Birthday Party for Draconis Narcissa Malfoy. We know that this is a surprise coming from us. We also know that you might think that this is a plan that has to do with You-Know-Who. We assure you that since we joined the Order of the Phoenix secretly, You-Know-Who has nothing to do with it. You can be assured that this is not a trap or a trick._

_We both hope that you will come to celebrate Draco's Birthday with us. The celebration is being held at Malfoy Manor at seven o'clock on Wednesday, August 28. There is a port key enclosed with this letter so you can travel to the Manor. It is set to leave at 7 o'clock on the dot. We hope that you can come, and send your RSVP ASAP._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Lucius Draconis Malfoy_

_Draconis Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry was invited to Draco's Birthday Party, and it wasn't a trap. During their sixth year, Harry had found out that Lucius was a spy for the Order. He found this out when Lucius was bailed out of Azkaban, by none other then the manipulating Albus Dumbledore. Lucius had only been in jail for about a month. Draco and Harry had stopped going at each other's throats, and acted civilized towards each other. Even so, he still was surprised that he was being invited to their house for a party.

' _Wait,'_ thought Harry, _'Draco's only turning sixteen. Why isn't he in Ginny's year if he's sixteen?'_

"POTTER, GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE! DID I TELL YOU TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM AND NOT WORK!" Harry jumped off of his bed and ran downstairs. He stopped right in front of his uncle. Vernon then proceeded to punch him in the gut. "Now get out of my sight and finish in the garden."

Harry tried to run out of the house, but was too hurt, so once he got out of the room, he started to walk slowly. He went back outside and started gardening without the use of one hand because of his wrist. He took off his shirt since he was getting hot and went towards the bush. As he was pruning, he got cuts all over his wrists, arms, and chest.

 

* * *

 

Lucius sat in his library, sipping his fire whiskey, when in his fireplace, a big bunch of green flames shot up and the face of Dumbledore appeared.

"Ah Lucius, my boy, I thought that I would find you here," said a very chipper Dumbledore.

"What do you want, old man?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just remembering. What do you want?" Lucius stated half truthfully.

"Well, I was hoping that you could check up on our dear Mr. Potter. He hasn't been writing his friends, or even receiving their letters. I would do it myself, but I have some pressing matters to deal with."

"Why not send Snape?" Lucius practically spat out the name.

"He's also busy. I went to him this morning before I fire called you. He told me not to tell you why he's busy though. Is there something happening between the two of you?"

"I will check on Mr. Potter this morning. Goodbye Dumbledore."

"Thank you, and goodbye Mr. Malfoy." With that, Dumbledore's head disappeared.

"I think I should take Draco. He claims that our dear Mr. Potter hasn't sent an RSVP for his birthday party yet." Lucius thought out loud to himself. He snapped his fingers and a house elf with big purple eyes that was dressed in a pillowcase appeared.

"What is it that you are wanting, Master Malfoy?"

"I would like you to retrieve my son and tell him to meet me in the room."

"Yes Master Malfoy," said the elf before he disappeared. Lucius walked swiftly out of his library, and strode down the hall. He saw his son leaning against the door to the room. Draco looked up when he heard his father's footsteps.

"Where are we going, father?" some habits were hard to break.

 

* * *

 

"Potter, are you done out there, yet?"

"Almost, Uncle Vernon."

"What do you mean almost? Get in here, boy. Why haven't you finished yet?" Harry just bowed his head and waited for the blow that was sure to come. Vernon struck Harry's other eye. During his sixth year, Harry had gotten his glasses severely broken and decided to fix his eyesight.

"Now finish soon, boy, and start on dinner!" Harry scampered out of the room holding his now bruising eye.

Harry went back to gardening and getting pricked more since he couldn't see as well. Harry was sure that he was going to need glasses again. As he was finishing he started getting drowsy and the heat was getting to him. He fainted onto the ground right by the rose bushes, and missed them by an inch.

A few minutes later, two distinctive pops were heard around Privet Drive. The two that just Apparated looked around the small backyard, but as they were examining the rose bushes, they noticed the savior of their world unconscious next to the bushes.

"Dad, I don't feel so good. Something smells really strong, but I cant tell what it is. It's making me feel faint." Lucius put his hand on his son's shoulder. He then walked over to Harry and made sure he was alive. He was still breathing, but it was very shallow. And very slow.

"Father, what's wrong with him?" Draco looked from Harry's body up to his father's face. Lucius had his eyes shut. Suddenly he opened his eyes and they were smoldering. They were darker then Draco had ever seen them, and he knew that he didn't want to be at the wrath of his father right now.

"Wait here." Draco looked down at Harry's unconscious body lying on the ground.

"Father, he needs help. He looks as if he's lost a lot of blood recently, and he seems as if he's starving." Draco looked up to see his father walking into the house in front of him. He started shaking Harry.

"Wha—Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry tried to sit up but just fell back again, "I don't feel good. What's happening to me?"

"I'm not sure Harry. It seems as if you have lost an excessive amount of blood recently, and that you really need to eat something. Are these muggles treating you well?" Harry just barely shook his head no. He soon closed his eyes, and was unconscious once again. This was the moment Lucius chose to walk out of the house.

"Come Draco, we're leaving. Bring Mr. Potter, we are going home."

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" asked Vernon

"Why did you hurt him?"

"What? Hurt who? What are you talking about?" Lucius just glared at Vernon, "You're one of those freaks, aren't you?"

Lucius said nothing but suddenly Vernon was bound to the chair he was sitting in.

"Vernon!" shrieked Petunia. Lucius glared at the woman; she shut her mouth and sat back in her seat.

"Now, I ask again, why did you hurt him?"

"Because he deserved it." Vernon spat.

"What did he do to deserve such a harsh punishment?" Vernon said nothing. He just smirked.

"Nothing, he did nothing but be a goddamn wizard!" Everyone was shocked at Petunia's outburst. "Now let my husband go."

"I'll let him go," Lucius said smirking, "in one minute."

Lucius murmured another spell before unbinding Vernon. The family didn't notice the extra spell. Lucius promptly turned around and walked out.

Once back in Malfoy Manor, Draco called for his house elf.

"Master Draco called?"

"Help him." Draco said pointing to the unconscious form of Harry Potter on the floor.

"Is that Harry Potter, Master Draco?"

"Yes, now help him. He has a lot of bruises and cuts."

"Yes, Master Draco." With a pop both the house elf and the body of Harry Potter were gone from the room.

"What did you tell his family?" Draco asked his father.

"I told them nothing. I only asked why they hurt Mr. Potter."

"What did they say?"

"They said that he deserved it." Lucius looked almost as sad as when he found out his wife was dead. Draco knew to change the subject. Lucius started walking out of the room, with Draco right on his heels.

"Why did that smell make me light headed?"

"Because, my dear Draco, we have found our mate. Mr. Potter seems to be our mate."

"What? You've got to be kidding me! Why him?" Draco was standing in the middle of the hall, not moving.

"Draco, we Veelas don't chose our mates, and our mates don't choose us. I don't know why the fates have chosen him as our mate, but you have to embrace it, as do I."

"Mr. Harry Potter sir, can you wake up now?" asked the house elf politely. Harry grunted. "What was that, Mr. Harry Potter sir? I didn't catch that."

"Just Harry," he said as he opened his eyes. "Just call me Harry."

"Okay, um… Harry, you have to rest for a while. You also have to eat your food every meal. You are malnourished. I have healed most of your cuts and bruises. The cut on your cheek just wont go away. I have to check on Master Draco now. Please don't get up until I get back."

"Okay," Harry said drowsily before falling back asleep. With a pop, the house elf disappeared.

"Do you still want to make a potion that will show us our mate? You can make sure that Harry is our mate."

"Okay, that's a good idea." Draco snapped his fingers and a few seconds later his house elf appeared.

"Master Draco called?"

"Yes, how is Mr. Potter feeling? Is he okay, is he sick?"

"Harry will be fine," said the elf sheepishly, "I tried to get him to be eating but he just fell back asleep. He seems to be exhausted and malnourished. He had a cut on his cheek and I healed it, but it will scar and there will be nothing I is able to be doing."

"Thank you, you can go now. Try and get Mr. Potter to eat something. When you're done with him, continue to get the hall ready for the party later." With a pop, the elf disappeared. "Draco I think that you should do three things. First talk to Sev about the potion; second, get ready for the party; and third, talk to our dear Mr. Potter. You can do the third after the party, or something like that."

"Okay, dad. I'm going to fire call Sev and ask him if he has any spare potions. Since Harry is here, it will be harder."

"Okay, I'm going to get ready for the party." The two went their separate ways to their bedchambers and get dressed. Once in his room, Draco put some floo powder into the fire and stuck his head in, calling for Severus.

"Hello, my young godson. Are you ready for your big party? I hear it's a Slytherin-Gryffindor party. Very brave soul, you are. What is it you want, Draco?" Sev said walking through the fire.

"Actually I would like some sense duller."

"I'm guessing that you came into the inheritance?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I could give you the potion. Do you know who your mate is?"

"We think we do, but we're not sure. I was also wondering if there was a potion that would tell us if he's really our mate."

"Why do you say "we"? You've never really been one for sharing, and I'm talking about your toys and quills, but something this big; your mate… I mean, most people in your situation would not share."

"So what do you want me to do, let my father die? Sev, I don't know why you two are fighting, but I don't want him to go insane and die because I was selfish over Harry."

"Harry? You mean that your mate is Harry-bloody-Potter?"

"Shit, I didn't mean to tell you that. Yes he is our mate."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I don't want your—uh— _father_ to die, but I was just worried that you wouldn't want to share. Do you want to know why Lucius and I are fighting?"

"Yes, I do. And I hope that you won't keep the potion from him or myself because of what you were fighting about."

"Lucius didn't want to tell you that you were his clone—he was going to go to the Minister, and tell him to give him your mother's letter. Then he said that he would rather you be happy, rather than you having to sacrifice some of your mate to share with him."

"That's ridiculous."

"I know, and that's what I told him. I kept telling him that even if you don't want to be in a relationship with him _and_ your mate, you would still let him have enough time with your mate so that he wouldn't go crazy. You _would_ do that, right?"

"Of course, but I don't mind being in a relationship with him. Was that it? Is that the only reason you won't give him the potion?"

"Actually no, but before I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell your father that I told you. Actually, maybe I shouldn't tell you. I'll ask your father if it's okay that I tell you this. If he says no, then I'll convince him to tell you himself."

"Why did you do that to me?" Severus just smirked. "Well I guess I should get ready for the party. Are you going to stay and just go as you are or are you going to leave and come back? You _are_ coming, right?"

"Yes Draco, I wouldn't miss your 16th birthday party for the world. Even though I _am_ in a little fight with your father. I'm going to come back later. I still have to change and get your gift from the Manor."

"See you soon, Uncle Sev." Severus smiled a small smile before going back to Snape Manor through the floo.


	2. The Truth

"Master Draco, Master Harry Potter is waking from sleep now. Do you want me to go look at him or will you go?" said a little house elf with large purple eyes and a pillowcase covering her little body.

"I'll go," said Draco a few minutes after Severus left, he added as he walked out of the door, "thank you Sandy. You help with the party decorations again."

Draco walked soundlessly through the corridors, until he found the guestroom, right next to his room, where Harry was resting. He peaked open the door, to find Harry sitting up resting on the headboard looking out the window. He turned to leave when Harry spoke.

"Why" he said, "why did you rescue me from that hell hole of a place to live? I never told anyone about my life at the Dursleys. I just get everything healed before I go to school. Even Mrs. Weasley doesn't know. I tell her that I'm such a klutz that I fall down the stairs a lot, but I don't think she really believes it. I think she knows but she wants me to tell her, because child abuse is a serious crime. She doesn't want to accuse it and be wrong. Then the Dursleys would have more reason to hate her. But that's not what I asked. I asked why you and your father, Draco and Lucius Fucking Malfoy, are the ones that save me." Harry, who looked out the window through the entire monologue, finally turned his head to look at Draco "You of all people."

Draco just stared at Harry. He didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything at all. He just stared. The silence was broken by a 'pop' right behind Draco. He turned around to see Sandy standing there.

"Draco, Master Lucius is wanting to be seeing you in the front hall."

"Okay, thank you Sandy." said Draco as the elf popped away, "Rest, Harry. You need your strength," he said before walking out the door. Harry nodded before he turned to look out the window once again.

"You called father," said Draco from the top of the staircase in the main hall.

"Yes, Draco, could you come down here please, there is something I need to tell you." Draco started walking down the stairs; "Well I have to go out for an errand or two. I'll be back in a few hours. Is Mr. Potter awake yet?"

"Yea, he was sitting up on the bed looking out the window. He asked me why we saved him from those muggles. What should I tell him, father?"

"Tell him the truth. We were sent to check up on him for some unknown reason and we saw that he had fainted outside in the backyard, all bloodied up, so we took him here and that was that."

"Should I tell him about the whole veela thing, yet?"

"No, not yet. I wouldn't want to worry him while he's regaining his strength."

"Okay, see you soon, father."

"Good Bye, Draco."

Draco walked back down the halls to Harry's room, his head filled with reasons to tell Harry about him and his father. He kept trying to persuade himself to tell Harry, but Lucius said not to worry him yet, so he would have to keep quiet.

"Harry?" he said, peaking his head into the room. Harry turned his head to look at Draco for a second before turning back to look out the window.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you. You asked a question and I rudely left without answering it, so if you still want to know the answer, then I'll explain it to you."

"Sure, whatever. Why did the banes of my existence save me from my aunt and uncle's house?" his voice was rather dry like he didn't really want to know anymore, but that didn't stray Draco.

"My father got a fire call from Dumbledore, saying that he has to go check up on you, since you've been not owling regularly. He had already gone to Snape, who was busy, and Remus & Sirius are on a mission. My father was next in line, so we apparated to those muggles yard. We saw you lying on the ground all cut and bruised. My father went inside to talk to the muggles. I don't know what he did, but he said that they said you deserved it for no reason." Harry just nodded, watching Draco, having turned his head in the middle of Draco's little speech. Draco continued, "I had stayed outside, to check how bad you were hurt. Then my father came back out and we came here. A house elf took you to this room, which is right next to mine, if you need anything while you're here, and here we are."

"Why does your breathing change when you come into this room, like you're getting aroused?"

"Damn, Harr-Potter, you just cut to the chase now, don't you? No beating around the bush for hours anymore?"

"No," said Harry, either not noticing the slip-up or not mentioning it. Draco hoped the latter, "I've found that that does nothing at all to help the situation. Well are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Not at the moment. Er, how could you even tell my breathing changed? It couldn't have been that much of a change? So how?"

"If I answer your questions, will you answer mine?" Draco nodded his head, and Harry sighed in what Draco took as relief, but to Harry it was actually a sigh of regret.

"Well, I came into my inheritance last year on my sixteenth birthday. The Potters are a very rare creature. Its almost a mix between veela and vampires. I have enhanced senses. Plus, since we're vampires, when your breathing changes, your blood flows more rapidly than before. Before you ask, yes I have to find a mate, but I think I've already found one." Harry looked up at Draco, whose head shot up when he said that last part.

"You have?" asked Draco, "Who? What are you talking about? I'm your mate, well Father and I are. We are veelas and, well, how do I explain this? I am a clone of my father, and when I was born, his recessive veela genes had been activated. I am a clone because my mother" Draco could feel himself tearing up and hesitated, "was barren. It was an illegal 'dark' cloning potion that Uncle Sev found for my parents."

Harry just stared at Draco. Understanding his story, but not entirely believing it. It did help to explain why Draco and Lucius smelled exactly the same to him now. Since Draco had gone through his inheritance recently, he smelled more like his father. Before he had still smelled underage as it were.

"So my mate is really Lucius, as I thought, but since you are a clone, you also have to be my mate. What did Lucius say about this situation?"

"He was going to let me believe that I was a veela and have you as a mate, while he just watched. He wasn't going to tell me that I was his clone."

"So how'd you find out?"

"I got a letter from mum. She sent it on my 16th birthday. She said she wrote it just in case she died before she was able to tell me and had it ready to send on my birthday, because she knew Lucius wouldn't tell me. So we were celebrating my big day and then an official owl flew in and dropped the letter and ate the writing off the cake. But I didn't care, well I did, I like cake. Well I read the letter and didn't believe it until I saw my father's face. He looked like he was pained to let me know the truth. If he had it his way, I would be with my mate, and he would die very soon. I couldn't let him die. I mean he's not just my dad, he's well me, or I'm him. He's raised me since I was little. I could always tell he loved my mum but he wasn't in love with her. I just want him to have a chance to be truly happy. I'm not sure he can do that, now that his best friend died. Mum was all he had. I mean he had me and Uncle Sev, but he was closest to Mum." Draco looked as if he was about to cry but then he straightened himself up.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry. Draco looked up at him again, but he had his mask on. He nodded, stood up and walked to the door

"I have to go. I still have a coming of age party to plan. I'll let you contemplate what is going to happen." He took one last look at Harry before walking out of the door, muttering to himself "I know I sure as hell have to."

Harry just stared at the door in which Draco had just left.

Harry's POV:

What was going on? I mean I've know since I came into my inheritance last year that Lucius was my mate, but now Draco smells almost exactly the same. How can I deal with both of them? How are we going to work this out? Will I love one more than the other? Is Lucius going to do something like let Draco be with me more or something? I don't think I can handle that. Even if Draco and I have somehow grown up together, I've been falling for Lucius for a longer amount of time. But to be fair, I've had a small crush on Draco for a while, which has been confusing the hell out of me, considering I'm supposed to have one love.

Draco's POV:

What am I going to do? I promised father that I wouldn't tell him yet. Also he said that he's a vampire-veela mix. How are father and I going to deal with this? So were going to have to go to the Veela Empire and the Vampire Empire. I hope they both are against the Dark Lord. Plus is Harry coming to my party? Are we going to bring him as our dates, or just let him be with his friends? I can't believe that Weasley and Granger are coming. Well I have to work on the rest of the decorations. See if Sandy has finished the Great Hall, yet. I'll deal with Harry when Father gets home.

Normal POV:

Harry fell asleep while thinking about what he had learned. Lucius had come home to find Draco asleep on his chair while he watched the house elves prepare for his party. He went over to his son to wake him up.

"Draco, sweetie. Don't you need to get dressed for your party?"

"Yea, so" said Draco in his sleep. Lucius shook him a bit, trying to wake him.

"Draco, your party is in two hours, you need to get dressed now." Draco looked up at his father and nodded, getting up to head to his room. As he passed the door for Harry's room, he had officially named it Harry's room in his head; he peaked in the door to find Harry asleep. He wanted to stay and stare at him, but he knew his guests would be arriving soon so he had to get ready so he went into his room.

Draco dressed in his newest robe, black silk with a silver and green intertwined trim. Underneath he had on a silver silk shirt with black trousers. He let his hair fall instead of gelling it up. He looked into the mirror and saw his hair hung past his

shoulders. 'I look good,' he thought to himself.

Harry woke up to the sounds of knocking on his door and muted music playing in the background. He sat up and looked at the door, recognizing that someone was on the other side of the door.

"Come in" he said groggily, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stretching. The door opened and he saw the heads of his best friends, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione, "I wasn't sure if you were actually here."

"And what are you doing here, anyway?" said Ron, almost seething with anger, "You know you can always come to the burrow, or probably even 'Mione's place, but the Fucking MALFOYs? Whats wrong with you?"

"Well…"


	3. Party Time

Last Chapter:

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione, "I wasn't sure if you were actually here."

"And what are you doing here, anyway?" said Ron, almost seething with anger, "You know you can always come to the burrow, or probably even 'Mione's place, but the Fucking MALFOYS? What's wrong with you?"

"Well…" started Harry, "I didn't really choose to come here. I passed out from the heat when I was gardening and I skipped lunch. The Malfoys were apparently sent to see if I was okay and they brought me back here when they found me. Plus there's nothing wrong with them. They're not evil Ron. I mean, you're here aren't you?"

"Yea, I know. They're not that bad, but you're not that close to them yet." Harry looked away when his best mate said those words. He knew they were true and he wanted to be much closer to them both, but he wasn't sure how it was going to work. Ron was about to continue talking, apparently not noticing Harry's change in attitude, but Hermione beat him to it.

"So, are you coming down to the fancy shindig? It's actually really nice. Neville actually came and Seamus and Dean."

"Yea and mum made me bring Ginny. Apparently we have to set an example for the other families in the Order and become friends with the Malfoys."

"Ron!"

"What, it's true? She wants us to become all lovey dovey with them. I just don't see that happening anytime soon." Harry's jaw tightened. He struggled not to let the fact that the very people Ron bad mouthed were Harry's mates. He didn't want anyone to talk about his mates that way, but he knew Ron was just being himself. He took a couple of deep calming breaths. Hermione was about to scold her friend when Harry responded.

"No Hermione, it's okay. I'll be fine. He'll grow up eventually. Until then let's party. I still have to shower so I'll meet you guys down stairs, okay?"

"Okay, it's good to see that you're alright, Harry." Hermione said pulling Ron out of the room.

"See you down stairs mate." Ron shouted right before the door closed completely. Harry laughed a bit to himself as he heard Ron's last goodbye. He looked around the room and saw an outfit carefully laid out on the bench at the end of his elegant green silk robe with black and silver trimming. Black shoes, slacks, and a silk shirt to match lay beside it. He went over and felt the fabrics. He was somewhat surprised that the Malfoys had spent this money on him. He smiled to himself. He realized that he was going to be happy with the Malfoys. Not because they had money, because Merlin knows he has money also, but because from this gesture he could tell they cared for him. Harry quickly took a shower, letting the hot water rain over his body. He had missed just being able to relax in the shower. He remembered rushing in the shower for less than two minutes before the Dursleys would yank him out for wasting water.

After his shower, Harry put on the outfit that Malfoy had laid out. When he saw the entire outfit on together, he gasped. His hair was just above his shoulders and still wet. He decided he liked that look and just left it. He did a spell so it wouldn't drip onto his clothes. When he opened the door it seemed that the music from downstairs became ten times louder. Using the sounds he tried to make his way downstairs. He started to the right and soon came up to a staircase. As he went down he saw he was in the main entrance and walked through the main hallway. He passed a huge set of double doors and as he passed the music peaked and then started getting quieter. He walked back to the door and stood nervously in front of it, debating on not going in at all.

Draco looked around and saw his friends and the Gryffindors mingling slightly. Many people danced in peace, the dance floor being one of the few places that it didn't matter which house one came from, they simply enjoyed the high of dancing. He wanted to be one of those people just happy to be dancing, but he wanted to be dancing with his mate. He wondered how Harry was doing. He had told Hermione and Ron where to find Harry and they'd come back down about 15 minutes ago. Maybe Harry didn't want to come down. He stood up and walked to the entrance door, already deciding to check on Harry as he looked at the party. People could still have fun without the birthday boy for 10 minutes. As he opened the door, he saw Harry leaning on the wall across the hall staring at the door. He looked stunningly beautiful in the outfit Draco had picked out for him specially when they brought their mate home. Draco froze and stared at Harry. The wet hair hanging there with those stunning green eyes staring back at him, with the scar under his right eye on his cheek made Draco unable to move.

"Hey Draco, sounds like a great party." Harry said when he finally gained his voice. He couldn't stop staring at Draco's outfit, similar to his own but with the colors switched.

"Uh yeah," Draco said looking behind him at the people dancing, "You want to come in?" he asked. Harry nodded and stepped inside to be embraced by Neville, Dean and Seamus. Draco stood right behind the embrace, feeling very jealous. He didn't want these people touching his Harry. Only himself and his father could touch HIS Harry. Harry could sense Draco's discomfort and pealed out of the hug. He stepped back from them, without being rude.

"Hey guys! What's up? How's your summer been?" he asked so they wouldn't notice the step back. He looked behind him as they guys didn't say anything. He had turned in time to see Severus and Lucius walk in holding hands.

"What's that about? Finally figured out no one else would want either of them, so they get together," said Seamus laughing. The others started laughing. Harry just stood completely still glaring at Severus. He barely restrained himself from storming over and punching the potions master.

Draco was talking to Blaise while Harry talked to his friends.

"Hey, didn't you say you dad and Severus were fighting?" Blaise said as he noticed the two older men walk into the hall hand in hand. Draco looked over too see this sight, wondering what was going on. As he looked over he noticed Harry standing completely still while his friends laughed. Draco wondered what Harry was thinking about as he faced the two older men.

"Err—yeah they were. Or so I thought. Excuse me." He said to Blaise as he started walking towards his father and godfather.

"Hey Uncle Sev. Glad you could make it. But I thought you two were fighting." He said after kissing Severus' cheek, and then looking pointedly at his father's hand entwined with his godfathers.

"Oh yes well, we've worked it out." Said Lucius.

"And I'm guessing I'm not going to know what it was you were fighting about."

"When you need to know you'll know." Said Severus, who suddenly looked over Draco's head, froze and then chuckled. "I think someone needs to go calm your mate down." He slowly extracted his hand from Lucius'.

Draco turned to see Harry twist around, not facing them anymore. Even from the side, Draco could see Harry fuming sliently. Draco looked over at Lucius and with his eyes, questioned what he should do.

"Go over and talk to him. I'm assuming you told him about us." Lucius said with a slight smile. Draco nodded and turned to face Harry but didn't move. He didn't know what he would say.


	4. Needed Friends

Harry turned to face his friends. He didn't want to be jealous that Severus was close with Lucius. Harry looked down at his shoes so he wouldn't be glaring at any of his friends. Hermione noticed that he wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

"Hey Harry," she said, and then waited until he looked up at her to continue, "you wanna dance?" she said looking him in the eyes, and nodding towards the floor. The music was slowing down but she didn't really care. She smiled at Harry and took his hand as he hesitated. He nodded at her as she started to pull him off towards the dance floor.

Harry pulled Hermione towards him on the floor. He held on of her hands and put the other one on her back. They started to dance to the song So Close from the muggle movie Enchanted. They smiled at each other when they realized what song it was, because when the movie had come out Hermione had taken Harry to it when he was visiting her family in muggle London.

"So, Harry, what's wrong?" she asked as they dance around the floor. "I saw you come in, and you were smiling with Draco right behind you, and then when you were suddenly angry."

"You notice everything, don't you?" Harry said chuckling. He looked up at Hermione and then over her shoulder where he saw Draco glaring at him. He noticed that Lucius had his hand on Draco's shoulder, as if to hold him back. "Well, I guess I just got a bit jealous. Lucius and Snape were walking in holding hands." Hermione just nodded. Harry had told her that Lucius was his mate when they were starting to figure his inheritance.

"You know they're old friends. They're probably just really close." Harry looked over her shoulder again and then back to Hermione's face. He saw Draco sitting down just staring at him.

"So, as you know Lucius is my mate, but apparently, I'm his too."

"Really," a Hermione shocked almost shouted, she continued in a more subdued voice, "I thought you said he didn't smell like he had a dominant creature in him."

Harry smiled, "Yeah well, apparently there was some family history. I have to tell you, but I don't want to do it on the dance floor." Harry stopped dancing. He started to pull her out of the room and tried to find an empty room near the party.

*** *** ***

"What is he doing?" Draco said when he noticed Hermione pull his mate onto the dance floor. He looked back at his father who was smiling, but he saw the tension in the smile. Lucius looked down at Draco and focused his smile onto him.

"It's alright, Draco," he said trying to hold himself back. He knew that they were friends, and that this was the feeling Harry when he had walked in with Severus. "They're just friends."

Lucius saw Draco start to move towards their mate and his dance partner. He put his hand on his son's shoulder. When Harry looked up Draco just froze glaring at the brunette that he was embracing. He still wished he could be dancing with his mate on his birthday. When he saw Harry turn from him again, he just sat down. He crossed his arms and stared at the couple dancing.

"Father, it's my birthday party, and I want to spend it with my mate." Draco said as he was still watching Harry dance with Hermione.

"I know son, I know." Lucius said, as he was feeling the same way, but he knew that Harry had to get used to the idea of being with them. He had to tell his friends and Lucius hoped that they would accept them being together, because he didn't want Harry's life too change too drastically. He knew that Harry's friends have helped him through out the many troubles their young mate had been going through.

When Lucius looked back up towards the dance floor, he noticed Harry wasn't where he was before. He looked around the room and saw Hermione and Harry leaving the party. He sat down in between Draco, who was glaring at the door, and Severus, who was looking worriedly at his godson. He knew that Draco's instincts would be telling him to go after his mate and protect him, but he also knew that Draco knew Harry would need his friends to get through this. Severus sighed and decided to distract his best friend and godson from their worry.

*** *** ***

"So what do you have to tell me?" Hermione said looking at Harry. Harry was preoccupied though. He was looking around the room with awe. It was a small library with shelves throughout the room. By the entrances where he was standing was a fireplace on one of the walls. It had two very comfy plush looking chairs, and a couch in between them facing the fireplace. By the wall across from was a canvas with a half finished painting sitting on it. Harry went over to the painting and looked at it. As Harry looked around the room more he noticed a bunch of different paintings around the room. As he went up to them he saw 'DM' signed on them. He figured that if he moved in to the Manor, he would be spending a lot of time in this room.

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry look around the room. She went and sat down on the couch, "Harry?" Harry looked up at her from the picture he was staring at. He went over and sat next to his friend.

"So, yeah." He said, as he was getting comfortable. He turned towards Hermione and started, "So you know that I'm a Vampela, but apparently my mate has cloned himself, so I now have two mates. Both Lucius AND Draco are my mates."

He said watching for some sort of violent reaction. Instead Hermione just smiled and said, "That's amazing." For which Harry just stared at her. She took Harry's hand in her own and continued, "Harry, I know, you've been fighting with the boy and his father for about five years now, but think about it for a minute. The fates have put you together on so many levels. First this will satisfy your need to have two mates, and you wont have to find a suitable person for your vampire side, and secondly the Fates put you three together not just through your veela mate instincts but also with theirs. They are Veela right?" she asked to clarify. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, apparently it was dormant in Lucius, which was why his body allowed him to marry Narcissa. But apparently when they cloned him to have Draco, it activated the dormant gene in both of them." He looked down at their linked hands and sighed, "I know your right. Its just we have to get past so much, well past."

"Harry, I know you can do it, and no matter what I'm here for you, and even if you don't think so, Ron will be also. He'll just need a little extra time to process, but I know he'll be there when you need him." Hermione smiled at Harry, "Come on, let's go back to the party."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry said as he stood up, "Thanks for that little pep talk, I needed it. And thanks for listening."

Hermione just stood up and hugged Harry close to her and said, "That's what friends are for." As they moved apart from each other, Hermione grabbed one of Harry's hands and started to pull him out of the room. Harry followed reluctantly but smiling and in a better mood.

*** *** ***

"How long are they going to be in there?" Draco asked his father and his godfather, when Severus ran out of things to bring up to distract them. Severus just put his head down onto his arms on the table and let Lucius handle his clone.

"Draco, be patient. He needs friends and its not like they're going to do anything. We would know if they did anything."

"I know, you're right, but still. I wanna dance with him at least once or twice before the party's over." Draco sighed and stopped staring at the door. Instead he turned towards the table and copied his godfather, except he was looking over his arms and glaring at the rest of the party.

"Hey Dray, come dance with me while you wait for your one true love." Said Blaise as he walked over to his best friend. Draco looked up sharply at his friend, for he had told Blaise about being a vela and a clone of his father, but he had left out the fact that his mate was the insufferable Harry Potter. When he looked at Blaise, he knew that his friend had figured it out, and instead of talking to him about it, he decided to go with his friend and have some fun celebrating his birthday. Blaise reached out his hand and started pulling Draco onto the dance floor.

When they got to the dance floor Blaise pulled Draco close to him and started grinding with his friend. "You wanna make you mate completely jealous?" Blaise asked, grinding to the music that was playing. Draco smiled and nodded. He knew that his all started with his father and godfather walking in hand in hand, but maybe, he thought, Harry would come and interrupt their dance.

*** *** ***

Hermione pulled Harry back into the party. They went back over to their friends, who weren't dancing, which was Ron sitting by himself, watching his sister dance with Neville. When he saw his other two friends come towards him he smiled. "Thank goodness you guys are back. So apparently Seamus and Dean got together over the summer, and Neville still fancies Gin."

"Actually Ron, Seamus and Dean got together, the middle of last year." Hermione said with a sad, kind of 'sorry-you're-the-last-to-know', smile. Harry just nodded, and looked at the couple they were talking about on the dance floor and smiled.

"Well, whatever, as long as they don't use my bed and put up silencing spells." Ron said as he slumped a bit in his chair.

Harry continued looking at the people who were dancing on the dance floor. He noticed Draco dancing with Blaise and became thoroughly pissed. As it seemed, both of his sides were becoming quickly infatuated with Draco and wanted him out of the others hands immediately.

"Why don't you go ask him to dance, mate?" Harry stopped glaring and looked, shockingly up at his best mate.

"Who, exactly are you talking about?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well it's either Malfoy or Zambini, but it seems like he's your mate, and you two haven't mated yet, so I think you better go ask him, whichever one it is, to dance before your instincts get to strong and you rip the other one to shreds." Ron said looking alternatively from Harry's face to the floor to the couple back to the floor.

Harry smiled broadly and hugged his best friend, "Thank you. And it's Malfoy, by the way. Actually to be more specific, it's the Malfoy's." Harry said before dropping the hug to go claim his mate, or at least dance with him. Ron just sat with his mouth in a huge grin as he looked towards Hermione.

"I though he'd never leave." She said with a chuckle. She held out her hand to Ron and motioned towards the dance floor. Ron smiled at her and took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor.

*** *** ***

Lucius and Severus were sitting quite calmly watching the entire scene play out. They had watched Draco and Blaise go off and start dancing, rather provocatively. Then they saw Harry come back in with Hermione, and talk with the third of their little trio. They watched Harry go from exuberantly happy, to absolutely livid. When he was at that point Lucius was about to get up and stop him from killing the young Zambini, when Severus put his hand on his friends arm. Lucius looked down at his friend and then back at Harry. He saw his mate, now teary-eyed, look at his best mate and then embrace him. Lucius sat back down, rather stiffly, but he knew that his mate needed friends. He saw Harry let go of Ron, who now sported a huge smile, as he went and started dancing with Hermione. Lucius watched as Harry went up to his son and son's best friend.

*** *** ***

"And my plan is working," Blaise whispered into Draco's ear as he saw, over Draco's shoulder, an angry mate walking towards them. He feigned not noticing and kept dancing with Draco.

"Hey, may I cut in, and have a dance with the birthday boy?" Harry said to the currently embracing couple on the dance floor.


	5. Surprise

Blaise looked over at Harry when Draco stopped dancing. Draco let go of his best friend and looked at his mate. Draco smiled widely at Harry.

"Yeah man," Blaise said, smiling at the look on his best friends face. He gave Draco a tight hug. "Have fun with him, mate." He said to Draco before letting go and looking at Harry, saying "Be careful with him. I know you'd protect him, but if you hurt him, I swear you'll wish you never knew about magic."

Harry looked at Blaise, very seriously, during Blaise's speech. He smiled and put out his hand to his mate's best mate. He knew Draco needed close friends like this in his life. Blaise smiled and took the offered hand and pulled Harry into a hug. After he let go, Blaise smiled at Draco and said "Happy Birthday mate" and walked away.

Harry looked to Draco and smiled as a slow song sarted playing. He held his hand out to his blonde mate.

*** *** ***

Severus and Lucius smiled as they watched Blaise let go of the birthday boy and that whole confrontation. As Blaise started walking away, Severus turned back to Lucius to see how his friend was taking his son and mate dancing. Severus noticed that Lucius was smiling happily, but was also clenching his fists. Severus knew he wanted to join the young couple on the dance floor, but wanted them to have their space. Severus turned back to watch the teens slow dance before turning back to see Lucius getting up as the song changed to a faster paced one.

"So the three of them, huh?" Blaise said sitting down next to Severus, who was watching Lucius slowly walk up to the dancing couple. Severus looked over at Blaise and then back at the dance floor.

"It seems so Mr. Zambini." He said.

Blaise laughed, "I know I'm you student, but it's still summer. It's Blaise."

Severus didn't say anything as he kept watching the couple dance.

*** *** ***

As Harry and Draco started dancing they held each other close. Harry looked down slightly so he was looking right into Draco's eyes. He felt the veela's urge to claim its mate and the vampire's urge to feed from him, to from the true bond, inside of him. Harry didn't want to go so fast but he also knew he, and his mates, couldn't wait too much longer before one, or all, of them got sick. As the song came to an end he felt someone come and stand behind him. He stopped dancing with Draco when he realized the person standing behind him was Lucius. Harry kept one hand holding onto one of Draco's, and waited for Lucius to speak.

"Do you mind if I join you for this dance?" He asked politely, but Harry could feel Lucius's veela closer to the surface that his or Draco's. Harry nodded as a faster paced song came on. He pulled Draco to his front and motioned for Lucius to come up behind him. The three started dancing to the beat of the music. They danced in that position, basically having sex on the dance floor, for what seemed like forever for the three participating. Even though they didn't want to leave each other, they were getting tired and Harry decided to go and see his friends.

Harry walked over to where he saw all of his friends, except Ron and Hermione, staring at him with shock and slight disgust.

"Hey guys," Harry said, trying to ignore the looks he was getting. He sat across from where Ron and Hermione were sitting holding hands under the table.

"What the bloody HELL was that?" Seamus shouted. There was a lull in the music right as he shouted, so every one in the Dance Hall of Malfoy Manor, was staring at he Gryffindor side of the room. Seamus, it seems, hadn't noticed because he just continued on yelling, "What are you doing, practically having sex with those two Death Eater reject. They're probably just tricking us into believing they're good."

Harry just sat there, shell shocked, watching his 'friend' yell at him like what had happened in their fifth year, when the Irish boy had come back to school believing every stupid lie the Daily Prophet was spouting. Harry wasn't expecting his group of friends to fully accept him and his mates right away, but he didn't expect such blatant hate coming from one of them. He saw Ron and Hermione stand to make sure they would be able to protect Harry if the spells started flying. Harry couldn't understand why his so-called-friends couldn't ever be truly supportive. He felt his two mates and two other bodies come up behind him. He looked to his right and saw Lucius with Severus on his right. He looked to his left and saw Draco with Blaise on his left. He turned back to Seamus, who by now had shut the hell up. The other Gryffindors had moved out of the way of anything that would happen. Even if they weren't fully supportive of Harry at the moment, they knew better than to get on Harry's bad side.

"So even though they've sworn their allegiance to the side of the light, if they were sanding next to you during the final battle, you would attack them?" Harry asked Seamus with a menacing look on his face. He stood as he asked the Irish boy the question. Harry banished the table that stood between him and Seamus. He started walking slowly towards the boy, coming up behind Ron and Hermione, who had their hands on their hands on their wands, which were still in their holsters. He stopped when he was right behind the couple, as Seamus slowly pulled out his wand. As Harry saw the perceived threat to hi and his mates, his creature side started fighting to come to the surface. He felt his sharp canine teeth start to elongate in his mouth, about a half an inch. Harry fell to the floor in pain, as he felt his wings try to start to come out.

"I think you'd better leave now." Lucius said as he saw his mate drop in pain. His veela side wished it had already mated even more, so it could know what pain the young mate next to him was in, and how to cure it.

Draco knelt down next to Harry and started rubbing his back. "It's okay, Harry, we're safe. There's no need to change."

Lucius noticed what his son was saying and looked around again at the people still lingering in his house. "NOW" he bellowed sending everyone towards the exit. "Sev?" he asked looking at his best mate. Severus nodded, and turned back to the empting ballroom.

"They'll be dealing with you later." Severus snarled as he grabbed the non-moving Seamus by the collar to drag him out. As everyone, except Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Lucius, Draco, Harry and himself had left, Severus turned back to see that Lucius had joined the younger Malfoy in rubbing Harry's back.

*** *** ***

"I-I think," Harry started, as the pain was still enveloping him, "I think – wings – or something," was all that was heard before Harry let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"I think his wings are trying to emerge for the first time. He probably needs skin-to-skin contact from his mates. You two should probably take his robes and shirt off, and your own as well." Hermione said, snapping out of the shock of her friend's pain. Lucius and Draco nodded and started taking off their robes, while trying to control their reactions. As they have both just found their mate, they hadn't gone through their full transformations either, and they knew that the group here didn't need three men screaming in pain, as their wings decided to grow for the first time.

As Severus transformed on of the tables into a large bed, he spoke to himself, thinking out loud, "I wonder which set of wings are trying to emerge themselves."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, as he had heard the Potion Master's comment, "Professor, What do you mean?"

Severus, who hadn't expected anyone to hear him, was shocked but quickly hid it and put up his mask again.

"Please move Harry to the bed." He said to Lucius and Draco, after trying to get near enough to Harry to lift the boy and being snarled at. "Lay him on his front so his wings have room to emerge."

Once Harry was settled, Lucius and Draco lay down next to him, still rubbing his back whispering "I know sweetie" and "It'll be over soon love". Hermione looked up at Severus, who had taken a seat at the bottom of the bed. He had taken Harry's feet in hand, and had taken the boys shoes off, so he could start massaging the boy's feet.

"Professor, are the two sides of the Vampeela fighting for dominance within him?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded, "Mostly the two sides work in harmony, but the wings are a big representation of who the person is, and the creature inside of him. Usually the Veela set of wings are white, with a color representing the mates and the vampire wings are black with the same for the mates. Harry's father had his veela wings come through as his main ones."

"How do you know so much about Vampeelas, Professor?" asked a curious Hermione, but Severus didn't have time to respond as Harry had screamed out one last time, before completely passing out.

"Uncle Sev, what's happening?" Draco said panicking, looking from Lucius to Harry, to Severus, and back to Harry.

"Everything's alright, Draco. He just needs to speak with his familiars." Lucius said before Severus had a chance to speak.

*** *** ***

Harry was listening to Severus until another bout of pain coursed through him. He felt everything go dark around him. As he opened his eyes he was surrounded by complete darkness. In the distance he saw a baby dragon and a young snake circling each other. He saw that they were both ready to strike at each other, so he ran up to them.

"What are you doing? And who are you?" Harry said as he got between the two creatures. They both stopped and looked at Harry.

"Master," they said in unison.

"Please just call me Harry. Now back to my first questions," Harry said sitting down as the dragon flew up and landed on his right knee, and the snake slithered up to rest on his left.

"Master Harry, we are your familiars." Said the snake.

"We are, right now, representing the veela and vampire sides fight for dominance within you." The dragon said.

"Why can't they just share dominance in the wings, like they do with everything else?" Harry asked them curiously.

"Well that hasn't been done in many centuries, little Master Harry, but if you want us to try we most certainly can." Said the dragon starting to flap it's wings and hover above Harry's right shoulder.

"Wait, will I ever see you two again? What are your names?"

"So sorry Master Harry, I am Salina, an Egyptian water snake. My bite is deadly, and I will protect you with it, with my life." The little snake said looking up at Harry.

"My name is Malcolm, and I'm a Hungarian Horntail. I also will protect you with my life. When you wake up, after your wings have sprouted, there will be two eggs next to you. Your parents familiar will take care of us until we hatch." Malcolm said.

"But my parents are dead, shouldn't my dad's familiars pass with them?" Harry asked.

They both looked at him a bit oddly. They could both feel the presence of one of their elders somewhere in the building their master was resting in.

"Well one of your parents is still alive, Master Harry, he's with you right now, and as such one of their familiars is still alive, although for some reason they're not together right now." Said Malcolm who landed besides his young master.

Salina started to slither off of Harry's knee, "Well we must leave you now, Master Harry."

Harry nodded, and smiled at them, "And it's just Harry," he said as he pet each of their heads before they started to leave him. He watched them go off into the distance of the darkness that still surrounded him. He lay down and closed his eyes, as he saw them join together into a blinding light.

*** *** ***

Harry woke up laying on a bed with a mate on either side of him. He could feel the eggs in between him and each of his mates, as he pushed his wings out to cover new family. As he did so, he heard multiple gasps.

"They're beautiful," he heard Hermione and Severus say at the same time. Harry chuckled and sat back on his knees. He saw the red and blue speckled eggs laying on the bed next to his astonished mates. He smiled gently at them before getting up off the bed and wandlessly conjured a full-length mirror. He extended his wings to the full 6' wingspan. He smiled brightly as he looked at his wings. The one on his right was an angelic white with some blue feathers sprinkled around the tip. The one on his left was a dark black with some red feathers sprinkled around the tip.

Harry turned around to see that his mates were now sitting up and were staring at him. Blaise was staring on in shock and Ron had much of the same look. Hermione was smiling a huge smile at him, with pure admiration in her eyes. For some reason, though, it was Severus's eye's that Harry couldn't look away from. He saw in those eyes, multiple emotions, from sadness, to pure joy and pride. Both of their eyes became teary as Harry figured it out.

"Father?" he said not moving. There were tears running down Severus's face as he nodded. Harry smiled a silly happy grin as he ran up to the usually stoic man, and enveloped him into a hug.

"What did he just say?" Ron tried to whisper to Hermione, but since it was so quiet, everyone heard him. Harry turned around so he was facing his best friends.

"You remember how I would have a mate and also need a third?" he asked his friend. They both nodded, Ron still looking slightly confused, but Hermione was smiling broadly. "Well, obviously, so did my dad. I'm not sure who was what but my mum, my dad and Severus were the three of that generation of my family, right?" he said looking up at Severus.

"Yes. I was your father's mate and Lily was his third. One of our familiars passed when they did, but Fawkes and I survived because you did." He said explaining the situation.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why couldn't I have grown up with you? Do you know how horrible mum's family was to me? They hate everything abnormal, and raising their nephew was abnormal enough without adding the fact that he was a wizard. Well they weren't too happy about that, to say the least. And wait, if Fawkes is you and dad's familiar, why does Dumbledore have him?" By now Harry had let go of Severus and looked up at him as he sat back on the bed between his two mates. Lucius and Draco were sitting next to the now shaking boy under his wings. Draco put a pillow on Harry's lap, and Harry looked down, to see that his familiars' eggs were on the pillow. He smiled at Draco and then looked back at his father.

"Dumbledore thought it best to have someone outside of the wizard world raise you because of the publicity. He always assured me that you being treated well and that you were having a happy life in Surrey. And then there were rumors of Voldemort's return and why should a Death Eater raise a child. As for Fawkes, I'm not exactly sure how it happened, that she follows that old coot around, but she'll still instantly come if I call her or I'm in severe danger. I actually had to train her not to pop up at Death Eater meetings."

"So it's Dumbledore's manipulations once again. I think once we take care of the dark lord, we should convince Dumbledore to stop, at least, his political influences, if not retire completely." Harry said thinking out loud. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Can you call Fawkes, my familiars said she was to look after their eggs."

Severus smiled and nodded slightly, "Fawkes," he said in a slightly louder voice. The beautiful phoenix landed on Severus's shoulder and nuzzled her head against Severus's. "How are you doing sweetie?" he asked the bird who gave a slight chirp positively. "Harry's familiars are here and would like you to take care of them."

Harry watched the two talk with a small smile on his face. He looked around at his friend. Ron looked like he could fall asleep at any moment and Hermione wasn't much farther off. He turned to see that Blaise had actually falled asleep in on of the chairs besides the bed. He looked at Fawkes when he felt her land on the pillow next to the eggs.

"Hey beautiful," he said to the bird, "So I was wondering if you could take care of them here at the Manor, instead of Hogwarts, until we get there, of course. If that's okay with Lucius, Severus and Draco, of course." He said looking at the three men in question. They all nodded their assent.

"Let's go to bed," Draco said sleepily putting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Soon," he said patting the young blonde on the head. He looked over at Ron and Hermione, "I guess you guys should be heading home, it's getting kind of late. Your parents are probably worrying about you."

Hermione nodded, "You're probably right." She looked at Lucius, "I wonder, would it be okay if we stop by tomorrow, to visit Harry?"

Lucius nodded, "Of course, Miss. Granger. You and Mr. Weasley are always welcome."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Come on Ron, let's go." She said pulling Ron's hand to get him standing up. "Happy Birthday Draco. Hope you got what you wanted." She said with a smirk. Draco nodded and smiled and looked at Harry before putting his head back on the boys shoulder.

"Bye mate." Ron said to Harry, "Happy Birthday Malfoy."

"Thanks Weasley, Hermione." He said to the pair as they started walking back towards the main doors.

Hermione stopped and turned to say goodnight to everyone, "Goodnight Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy, Draco, Harry. Sleep tight."

Harry smiled and said, "Don't let the bed bugs bite." As the couple walked out.

"What's that?" Draco asked Harry.

"It's an American Muggle saying, parents would sometimes say to their children. Hermione and I say it now to each other when we see each other before bed." Harry explained.

Lucius looked over at his best mate and said, "You're staying here tonight, right? You know we always have a room open for you."

Severus nodded, "Yes, that would be lovely. And it looks like the young Mr. Zabini will be staying over as well?"

Draco looked around Harry and his father and laughed, "Yo, Blaise!" he shouted. Blaise jumped out of the chair and pulled out his wand. Draco and Harry started laughing while Severus and Lucius smirked.

"Blaise, why don't you go up to my room, your bed is still made up in there." Draco said as an apology to his friend for scaring him awake.

"Thanks Draco," he said as the group got up. Severus re-transfigured the bed back into a table, as everyone left the room to go to bed.


	6. What Now?

*** Last Chapter ***

Lucius looked over at his best mate and said, "You're staying here tonight, right? You know we always have a room open for you."

Severus nodded, "Yes; that would be lovely. And it looks like the young Mr. Zabini will be staying over as well?"

Draco looked around Harry and his father and laughed, "Yo, Blaise!" he shouted. Blaise jumped out of the chair and pulled out his wand. Draco and Harry started laughing while Severus and Lucius smirked.

"Blaise, why don't you go up to my room, your bed is still made up in there." Draco said as an apology to his friend for scaring him awake.

"Thanks Draco," he said as the group got up. Severus re-transfigured the bed back into a table, as everyone left the room to go to bed.

Harry started walking towards his room. He had pulled his wings back so they were laying flat on his back. He was too tired, and too paranoid to fully learn how to retract them into his body. Draco had made sure he was holding Harry's left hand, but let himself be pulled around his own Manor. Lucius was on Harry's right but wasn't touching the boy. The older Malfoy assumed that Harry and Draco would want to get to know each other better, and get over their differences, so when they got to the main hall, Lucius started heading towards the Master wing of the Manor.

Harry stared after the older Malfoy, unsure what was happening. Did he want the two younger men to follow him? Harry started following Lucius, pulling Draco along with him. They youngest Malfoy was so tired, he wasn't even truly paying attention to what was happening around him. All he knew was that he wanted to get to a bed and sleep with his mate, who was pulling them god knows where in the Manor.

"Mr. Malfoy," the young vampeela called out quietly before Lucius opened the door to the Master bedroom. Lucius turned around, noticing the two boys behind him slightly. They both looked completely exhausted but Harry seemed really confused. "Where should we sleep?" he asked unsure of what to do next. Was he invited into the master suite? Did he even want to be in the suite where his mate used to sleep with his wife?

"Mr. Potter, Harry, you may sleep in the room we provided for you." He said trying to be less formal with the young teen. He noticed the boy's face and shoulders drop, but whether out of sadness or losing tension, he didn't know. He decided not to note on it, and wished the boys goodnight before going into his room and getting ready for bed.

Draco, who had woken up slightly, wasn't sure what to say to Harry. They boy seemed to want to be with both of his mates, but didn't want to pressure, or talk back to the older Malfoy. Draco started to pull the boy up towards his and Harry's rooms. When they got to the hallway, Harry started pulling away from Draco's hand and just wanted to get into his room and cry. He could tell that, even if Lucius didn't mean it, he felt as if he was being rejected.

Draco seemed to be able to tell what was going on, and asked Harry "May I sleep with you tonight? We don't have to do anything but sleep, if you don't want to."

Harry looked over at the blonde boy who refused to let go of his hand. He smiled, even though his eyes were shinning with sadness, and nodded. Draco smiled widely and pulled Harry into the room they gave the boy. Once they got into the room, Draco said "I have to go get my night pants from my room. It's just through the bathroom and I'll be right back. Why don't you get ready for bed and we'll go to sleep, okay?"

Harry nodded, reluctant to let the small blonde go, but did so and walked over to his trunk. He decided he would shower in the morning, and just threw on one of his cotton night pants, and a black tank top. He folded up the outfit that Draco had picked out especially for him, and put it on the desk chair, hoping to figure out where to hang it in the morning. He sat in the middle of the bed and had his legs under the covers. He kept looking up, every few seconds at the bathroom door, hoping that Draco would come through soon. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so needy, but the seeming rejection was getting to him, working his nerves. He decided to talk with Draco and Lucius in the morning, and also to talk with Severus, his father. He smiled at that thought. Severus probably would've been a truly great father, had he been given a chance. He really wanted to get to know the man more, but there was still time for that.

Draco was in his room. He wasn't sure what he should do. He figured that Harry was feeling some conflicting emotions coming from the elder Malfoy, and Draco was actually feeling them also. He knew that he wanted to, and was going to go sleep with Harry, so he decided to stop thinking about it so much and threw on a pair of silk night pants. He made sure Blaise was alright in the room by himself, teasing the boy about not liking to sleep alone, and made sure to tell him that he was right through the bathroom. Blaise threw a pillow at Draco as he took cover in the bathroom, before Blaise plopped his head down on his other pillow and promptly fell asleep.

Draco walked through the bathroom quickly, and saw that Harry was definitely waiting up for him, and worrying about it. He smiled at the young vampeela who was sitting unsure of himself in the middle of the big bed. Draco walked over to the bed, trying to be seductive, but started laughing at himself, which made Harry start to laugh as well.

Harry opened his arms, as Draco walked closer, and the younger boy eagerly jumped into the waiting arms. Harry snuggled down into the bed, bringing Draco with him. They finally settled with Harry lying on the pillows, while Draco was using Harry as a pillow. Even after all of the commotion of the party, and the late hour, the two had come into their next wave of energy. The two were content to just lie together though. Harry looked down at the boy resting silently on his chest, tracing a design on his chest, and decided to ask Draco some.

"Hey Draco, can I ask you a question?" Harry said, smelling the divine scent that was his mates. Although Draco basically smelled like his father, there were some slight differences.

"You just did," Draco said making a joke, smiling as he looked up at Harry. He snuggled back into Harry and started making designs again, "But I'll allow another one."

Harry looked at Draco again, he had so many questions he wanted to ask, "Are you clinging to me, just because I'm your mate and your veela side is telling you too?"

Harry knew that he probably wouldn't like the answer he will be given, but he needed to know. He needed to know whether or not he needed to prove himself to the Malfoys, as a worthy mate.

Draco paused in his designs before sighing. He wasn't really planning on telling Harry about his desires so soon in the relationship. He'd hoped that they could get to know each other, before they got too, to serious. Draco sighed once more before answering the boy he was holding.

"It's not the only reason, Harry." He said, he wanted to look the boy in the eyes but wasn't sure what type of reaction he would get. He continued, "I've always been interested in you at some level, whether I've ever realized it or not. It all started at the robe shop, where I see this tiny boy come in, all wide-eyed in wonder, with the most vibrant green eyes, and yet he doesn't know who I am. He doesn't know about the Malfoys and their power in the Wizarding World. He doesn't even seem to know who he is, the great Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. And then on the train, the same little boy, doesn't want to be my friend. For some reason, he denies me what I truly want, which is to get to know him, to be able to protect him." Draco pauses in his speech. He looks up towards Harry, who had slightly tensed beneath him. Draco sat up, so he could sit looking at Harry but not touching.

Harry wanted to say something, to pull the young blonde boy back to him, but his body wouldn't respond to his thoughts. All he could do was stare at the boy telling a story, a story that Harry had always hoped and dreaded he'd hear. Draco decided to go on with his tale, hoping that Harry wouldn't be too angry with him.

Meanwhile, Lucius lay awake in his bed, in the Master Suite of Malfoy Manor. He needed to hold his mate in his arms, but he couldn't. Besides the fact that he had basically tortured the boy for a large part of his life, Lucius was also torn from the fact that he still loved and missed his wife, and the true love he was starting to feel for his mate. His mind needed some time to adjust, but his body didn't want to give him any. Eventually the older blonde fell into a restless sleep.

Harry listened as Draco explained their entire childhood together, with an entirely different spin on each event. It was refreshing to know that all, or most of Draco's actions didn't come from a place of hate, more of a place of misunderstanding, misplaced feelings and jealousy. Harry knew deep down that he believed the blonde, but his mind didn't want to believe what his heart was telling him. Even so, Harry eventually did pull the blonde back onto his chest. When Draco got to earlier that day, when the Malfoy's had rescued him, Harry cut him off, "And then the rest of today happened." He said with a smile. "I think I've relived all that I care to relive for today."

Draco looked up at Harry, nodding. He could tell that all of this rehashing of the past was strenuous on Harry's mind and body, which was lying slightly tense beneath him. He started making patterns on Harry's chest, "Yeah, me too." He said with a slight chuckle.

"I think we should get some sleep, Draco. " Harry said stroking his hand through Draco's blonde hair. They Harry noticed that Draco must've been exhausted because he soon had gently snoring blonde on his chest. Harry dozed off soon after.

Harry was walking through the vast yard behind Malfoy Manor. He wasn't sure what had brought him to go out side, but he was drawn to it. He could feel that Draco was worrying about him back inside the manor, but he wasn't sure where Lucius was. He heard someone scream for their life, and ran towards the voice. He saw that Lucius was on his knees, seemingly under the Crucio, as he was writhing within himself, trying to get out of the pain. As the masked figure lifted the curse, he lifted his head, and turned to one of the people in his inner circle.

"Severus, take this treacherous traitor and dispose of him." The masked and clocked figure on Voldemort's right nodded and walked into the center of the circle. He picked up the blonde's unconscious form and walked away from the circle.

Harry was on his knees. He didn't know what to do. As Severus started walking towards him Harry stood up. He thought that Sev had seen him, but the man just walked right past the sobbing boy. "Severus, Lucius!" Harry shouted after him.

"They can't hear you love." Harry heard someone say behind him. Harry whipped around to see Draco kneeling at the dark lords feet, "Sev is gunna kill him, and there's nothing you can do about it." And then Harry saw the blonde headed boy look up at Voldemort adoringly. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Dark Lord.

"Ah ah ah, Harry. You considering doing anything to me, I'll destroy your mate here." He said, and Harry finally noticed that Voldemort had his wand pointed to Draco's head. The Dark Lord Laughed.

Harry started crying, as he fell to the ground. He couldn't save his mates or his father. He wasn't strong enough. "Draco, why?" he called out in a pathetic voice.

Draco woke up, when he felt his pillow start thrashing around. He quickly remembered that Harry was with him. The boy seemed to be having a nightmare, and Draco didn't know what to do. When the boy shouted out Lucius & Severus' names in his sleep, Draco resolved to get the two older men in question. He was a bit hurt when he didn't hear his own named called, but decided that since the boy was having a nightmare, perhaps he wouldn't want to be a part of it. Draco quickly ran down to his father's rooms. Right before he went in, he called his elf, Pastel to him.

"Master Draco is needing something?" the blue-eyed elf asked.

"Yes, go to Severus' room. Tell him to meet us in Harry's room ASAP." The elf nodded and popped away. Draco opened the door to his father's room and rushed to his father's side. "Father." He said trying to shake the man awake.

"Yes Draco, what is it?" Lucius said barely conscious.

"It's Harry. He's having a nightmare, and I didn't know what to do. He called for you and Uncle Sev, so I came here as fast as I could. I got Pastel to go get Uncle Sev." The young boy said starting to break into tears. Lucius pulled his son to him.

"You did good. Let's go see Harry." He said getting up from the bed.

They rushed to the room, and right as they got there, Severus ran up behind them. When they opened the door, the boy seemed to be crying.

"Harry?" Draco asked quietly, trying to check if the boy was awake or not.

"Draco, why?" they heard Harry say. The boy sounded so dejected and unhappy, that Draco didn't know what to do. Lucius and Severus rushed forward to wake the boy. As soon as his eyes opened Harry clung to Severus and Lucius. He had one arm around each of their waists and was quietly sobbing to himself. Lucius and Severus were saying things like, "it was just a dream", and "You're okay."

Draco, who had sat himself down after the shock of hearing his name said that way, didn't feel right interrupting them, and started crying to himself quietly. Lucius was his mate, and Severus was his father, and who was he to interrupt that moment. He was just a stupid clone that wasn't supposed to exist. The reality of the situation hadn't truly hit the boy until he saw the image before him. He tried to keep quiet until he heard Harry ask, "Where's Draco?"

"I'm here, Harry." He said, trying to keep his voice sounding normal. He didn't do a very good job.

Harry looked up and around the room. He saw that the blonde was sitting on the other side of the room at his desk. He wondered what was going on in the blonde's head that made him so upset, but he resolved to help him. When Draco's eyes met Harry's he tried to smile, but was too caught up in the emotions and started sobbing again. Harry opened his arms, and Draco ran into them, jumping onto the bed and into the warm embrace.

Harry, although startled by the vividness of his nightmare, knew it was just that, a nightmare. Severus & Lucius were here with him, not being tortured, and Draco wasn't evil, Draco felt for him. Harry hugged his mate tightly and felt two more sets of arms surround him. He looked up and saw that Lucius was hugging him from behind and Severus was patting him on the shoulder.

Harry knew he was loved, and they would deal with whatever plans Voldemort had planned to throw at them when he was up to bat, but that was not this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thanks for anyone reading this story. It is a republishing of the best story I had on FF.net and I'm still not too enamored by it. I started it in 2005 and I can't believe I'd been writing it for this long. I'm not someone who usually wrote complete stories and the fact that this story has this many chapters is amazing. I'm sorry if I don't continue this in a timely fashion or at all, but I do appreciate everyone reading it!


End file.
